Copy Cat Killer
by DCAngel777
Summary: The popular anime, Death Note, led these four FBI profilers to their careers, but when a case starts to look just like the Kira killings from the anime, they find themselves playing a deady game with a very real Kira. Can they rewrite the story, or will they be doomed to play it out exactly as it was written? Who is the real Kira, and how is he or she pulling off these murders?


Okay, this may be more like an orignal fic, but I don't have any rights to Death Note and being sued wouldn't be very fun...

Anyways...

I DO NOT own Death Note in any way shape or form!

Enjoy.

* * *

She stood in front of the bathroom sink, watching for the results of her test to pop up. It's almost been three minutes and she was ready to jump out of her bedroom shoes. Finally the results popped up. She stared at it for a while before tears rolled down her cheeks. The door opened and Lane poked his head in. "Natalie?" He said as he saw the tears. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head while sneaking a peek at the test. "One day baby, we'll be parents one day…"

She turned and buried her head in his chest. "We've been trying for years…" She cried "The doctor said that nothing was wrong with us…"

"There is nothing wrong with us, we just have poor timing. Or…"

"Or what?"

He smirked "Maybe we're not trying enough." He dropped his hands to her waist and started to tickle her. "Maybe we should try much, much more often!"

"Stop!" She laughed as she squirmed away.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "Smile…"

She sighed "I was wondering why I married you…" She kissed him and smiled "Now I remember."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"They're talking about that case again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the police are completely baffled. I heard talk at work that they might call in the FBI for help, since it's starting to become a national issue."

"Really?"

"Yes! Isn't it great?"

"Yes it is! We should try to get that case before Matt and Melonie get a hold of it!"

"Come on baby, don't you think it would be great if all four of us got a hold of the case?" He gave her his brown eyed puppy look. "It would be just like the show."

"Yeah, but I can't stand Melonie. She's so…over dramatic! What does Matt see in her?"

"You know Matt, he loves smart blondes, and I told him if he went after you I'd kill him, so he went for her."

"You say it like he was in love with me, he was never in love with me darling."

"We don't know that, I fell in love with you and he was the first person I told, if he was in love with you too he wouldn't have told anyone. Also, he didn't even start talking to Melonie until sometime after we got together. Besides, who wouldn't fall for you? I wouldn't have blamed him if he did love you."

Natalie looked at her watch. "Have you tested your blood sugar yet?"

"No, not yet…"

"You need to check it before I make breakfast; I really don't feel like rushing you to the E.R. again…"

"Okay Babe. Isn't it ironic though?"

"What, an L fanatic with Diabetes? Not really, sometimes I think L didn't die of a heart attack, but instead his blood sugar spiked to an unrealistic number. Like yours will if you don't check your blood sugar now."

"Actually, I meant a Near fanatic who actually cares about others."

After breakfast, the couple left for work and met their counterparts at the Director's desk. Natalie and Melonie shot death glares at each other while Lane and Matt joked about their wives quietly.

The Director walked in and started rubbing his temples when he saw the foursome by his desk, they were lucky that they were his best profilers, otherwise he'd fire all four of them.

"What brings you four here again? Melonie better not have another ridiculous complaint about Natalie. I'm not here to babysit crazy women."

Natalie and Melonie shot there glares at the Director for a split second, then returned to their normal, serious, faces.

"Actually Sir," Matt started "we were wondering if-"

"Is it true that we're taking over that case that's been all over the news?" Melonie interrupted.

"You mean that case with the mysterious deaths of prisoners? Actually, yes it is. Oh no, you guys aren't here to fight over who gets the case, are you?"

"Well…" Melonie said "I think Matt and I should-"

Matt covered Melonie's mouth and nodded to Lane.

"Sir," Lane said "We think that it would be best if all four of us were put on the case."

"And why should I do that?"

Natalie stepped up "Because this case looks familiar to all four of us."

"How so?"

Natalie looked over to the men and Melonie; they all shook their heads "Well…" She said "Something just like this happened on an anime that-"

"No way, I'm not letting you play out some stupid cartoon. I mean you're all adults now, adults with serious jobs."

"Sir, we think the killer is trying to mimic Kira, playing along might be the best way to catch him or her!"

"I said no, I'll find someone who will take it seriously. That's my final answer."

He shooed them out of his office and went on with his search for serious profilers.

That evening Lane, Natalie, Melonie, and Matt were at Applebee's on a double date, after all, Friday is date night, when Natalie's work phone went off.

"I'm sorry guys; I thought I turned that off." She took it out and looked at it "It's the Director…"

"Answer it Babe."

She nodded and pressed the _send_ button "Hello? … We're on a double date, so everyone else has their phone off… What? … Okay, I'll let them know, we'll be right over."

"What was that about Honey?

"He wouldn't say, but he wants us to come in right away, he said it's urgent."

They got their checks and to-go boxes and rushed to the office. When they got in, the Director was at his desk, white as a ghost, staring at a DVD. "You guys should see this…" He said sternly "You were right…"

The DVD had news paper letters taped on it crudely that spelled:

_KIRA_


End file.
